


Be Careful What You Say on YouNow - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, liveshow, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jule crashes Dan's younow show and they almost outted Phan O_o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Say on YouNow - Phan

P.O.V: Jules

My feet stepped in rhythm of beats, leading me towards my destination. As I cross the threshold of Dan’s room, I began to ask my question that I intended my quest in search for the answer.

“Hey do know where, oh you're doing a live show.” I noticed as my eyes landed on the screen of Dan’s computer. “Hola!” I greeted the anonymous audience. Dan looked up upon me in this unusual not so common height different. 

“Jule! How can you be so rude! Crashing my liveshow without even knowing!” He spoke in Jessica’s voice, trying to hide his laugh. 

“What?” I laughed in the tone inriched of confusion. A smile appeared upon his face and he too laughed along.

“Nothing,” He waved away. “What you want?” 

I leaned my head towards the computer, getting a better view of the YouNow's chat section. 

"What you guys talking bout?" My curiosity got to me as my perspective take in the ever flowing chat. Reading unknowingly words that zipped by, to fast to register the sight and meaning of the letters. 

“Oh! We're talking bout if names actually determine your destiny. Do you believe in this sorcery?” He turned his head, facing me, spoken is a serious tone.

My eyes light up with excitement as memories from my past returned. “OH! OH! Rhett and Link where talking bout this!!” I bounce up and down, fangirling casually.

“Really?” Dan replied, honestly shocked.

“Yeah! Like years ago!” Dan’s expression did a flip. “My take on this is sorta? I mean, depending on who you meet, they might already look at you because they might have a past with your name? I mean it’s nothing against you but whenever I hear like “Phil” or “Dan” from now on I think of you guys. And I guess depending on others, they might judge you before they know you cause your name and now I’m just rambling….

“Cooli-o!” Dan replied after seconds ticked by. “Names. Would you change your name?” 

“I wouldn't change my first name, I actually really like it but my last name. I would love to have  
your last name” I replied with grin splattered on my face.

“Mine? Julienne Howell?” Unsurely, Dan replied, looking at the camera with an odd expression.

“Yeah! I'll be a wolf! Julienne Howell,” Howling as necessary. “And it does sounds nice!”

Dan head wobbled to the sides. “Hmm, true”

“OH! Then Phil can have my last name cause it means lions! Phil Lions!” I continued.

“Hmm Phil Lion... Phil Lion does suit him.” Dan agreed with the help of hand movements.

“Yeah! It does and and ! OH OH! And!” I cheered, hyping up to my sudden idea, causing Dan to laugh at the sudden burst of excitement of mine.

“ANd you can be Dan Lester! That, that sounds amazing!” My face lighten up with the biggest smile I could ever produce. Dan turn straight to the camera, deadpan. 

“Of course you would think that.” He stated annoyed, trying his best keeping his smile under lock keep. 

“What? Daniel James Lester fits perfectly!” I justified my opinion.

“Uh huh…. eh… It somewhat does sound satisfacting…” 

Another idea exploded within my mind. My hand came slamming down on the wooden desk near by. Dan flitched at the sudden burst of sound waves. 

“Oo~ And then we can all change our last names on twitter for a week or something!” Silence formed in the cracks of the apartment. The car’s native tongue out side could be heard.

“Jule.... you don't have twitter.” Dan flatten by the seams of the words.

“I know! Wouldn't it be great! No one will know why unless you watched this liveshow!” I carried on, ignoring the annoyance of the man beside me. Shaking his head with a smile he replied.

“Yeah, but them people would think we already got married.” The sound waves of his statement entered my shipping mind. Dissecting the definition of the words. "already" swirled and whispered back to me. Unsure what to do, I kept my mouth shut, skipping my eye sight between the camera, chat and Dan.

“What?” Dan asked, confused with the abrupt silence and environment change. As the gears in his own mind clicks into replaying his own words that he spoke in the past. His intelligence soon clicked the answer in place. Eyeing the camera and back at me, unsure how to act. Swiftly Dan tried to change the subject, speaking to fast for understatement. Stumbling in place. 

Unknowing, my feet back peddled myself into the hallway and suddenly into the lounge. Spotting Phil on the sofa with his laptop next to him. 

“Did you guys really just almost told them that phan was real?” Phil asked with his eye brow high. I replied, of course, with an awkward smile and nod from my head.

“Yeah?” Laughing nervously. The room suddenly filled with Dan’s voice coming from the laptop.

“Sooo! Um, yeah... names can perhaps do have an effect on your life but it really  
does matter what you make your name's definition cause you can do that... um?”

Phil laughed as he rolled his eyes.


End file.
